Die Stimme meines Herzens
by YaoJin
Summary: Kristalltokyo in der Zukunft. Es geht um die Kinder der Sailorkrieger. Hauptsächlich um Nadeshikos(Reis Tochter) und Tojos(Amis Sohn)wachsender Liebe zueinander. Doch was wäre eine Liebesgeschichte ohne Hindernisse....


"Die Stimme meines Herzens" von YaoJin  
  
Dies ist nun meine zweite Fanfic. Sie ist etwas besser als "Harukas neuer Schwager", würde ich sagen. Obwohl die, ja auch schon gut bei euch angekommen ist. Damit hatte ich echt nicht gerechnet! smile Diese hier hat eigentlich wenig mit den Sailorkriegern selbst zu tun, da die Geschichte in der Zukunft in Kristalltokyo spielt. Hauptsächlich geht es um Ray´s zukünftige Tochter, weswegen auch alles aus ihrer Sicht erzählt wird. Ich hoffe es macht euch Spaß, diese Geschichte zu lesen. Aber zuerst müsst ihr diesen Megalangen Epilog hinter euch bringen. sorry, dass er so lang ist, smile Hier aber noch eine Anmerkung: Diese Fanfic enthält eine Liebesszene zwischen zwei Hauptcharakteren. Also, fangen wir an.  
  
-.........- Zitate "........." sprechen ........ Träume und Visionen (..........) Meine Kommentare  
  
Epilog:  
  
Mein Name ist Nadeshiko Hino. Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört,...HINO! Meine Mutter ist Königin Mars. Nur ihre Freunde nennen sie heute noch Ray Hino. Mein Vater ist König Yuuichiro. Bis er Mama geheiratet hatte, hieß er Yuuichiro Kumada.  
Wenn man bedenkt, wie ihre erste Begegnung abgelaufen ist, ist es ein Wunder, dass sie doch noch zusammen gekommen sind. Papa hat sozusagen vor ihrer Tür gelegen. Früher lebte Mama nämlich mit Urgroßvater in einem Tempel und Papa lag auf den Stufen, die zu ihm hinaufführten. Eigentlich wollte er sich nur wegen dem Lärm beschweren, Aber als er meine Mutter gesehen hatte, verliebte er sich sofort in sie und beschloss im Tempel zu leben und Shinto-Priester zu werden.  
Er hat sie vergöttert, was er ihr auch immer zeigte. Doch Mama wollte zuerst nichts von ihm wissen. Er rettet ihr mehrmals das Leben und tat alles für sie.  
Erst als mein Vater fast die Stadt verlassen hätte, weil er dachte, dass Haruka Mamas neuer Freund wäre, merkte sie, dass sie mehr für ihn empfand als Freundschaft.  
Dennoch kamen sie sich erst näher, als Mama 19 Jahre alt war, also fünf Jahre, nachdem sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Meine Mutter wollte nämlich mit jemanden ins Kino gehen, doch da dieser absagte, lud sie schliesslich Vater ein. Und im Kino küssten sie sich dann das erste Mal. Seitdem waren sie nun ein Paar. Nach einem Jahr wollte sie aber mehr. Sie wusste, dass er der richtige war und sie wollte für immer mit ihm zusammensein. Doch da sie wusste, dass Vater sich nie getraut hätte, um ihre Hand zu bitten, musste sie es tun.  
Also lud sie Papa ein zu ihr zu kommen. Sie richtete das Zimmer her. Überall standen Rosen und sie hatte das Licht gedämpft. Im Hintergrund spielte romantische Musik. Als Vater eintraf, setzte er sich überrascht auf ihr Bett und Mutter kniete sich vor ihm hin. Sie nahm seine Hand und fragte ihn, ob er sie heiraten möchte. Papa lächelte sie an und sagte ihr, dass er dies schon immer gewollt hatte. Und so heirateten sie.  
Zwei Jahre später, also als Mama 22 Jahre alt war, wurde sie schwanger. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es Vater sagen sollte. Bunny, ich meine Königin Serenity, war die einzige, die merkte, dass etwas an ihr anders war.  
Sie sprach Mutter darauf an, woraufhin sie es ihr erzählte. Als sie zu ende erzählt hatte, lächelte Bunny sie an und gestand ihr, dass auch sie im ersten Monat schwanger sei.  
Ab da hingen die beiden nur noch zusammen. Beide waren bereits im zweiten Monat, als Bunny es Mamoru, also König Endymion, erzählte. Nun wollte Mama es auch Vater erzählen. Er freute sich so sehr, dass er sie durch die Luft wirbelte. Mama und Bunny taten von jetzt an alles zusammen. Sie gingen zum selben Vorbereitungskurs, kauften zusammen Babysachen oder diskutierten über Babynamen. Und das die restlichen sieben Monate lang. Mamoru und Vater leideten beide unter den Stimmungsschwankungen von Mutter und Bunny, dennoch hielten sie es irgendwie aus.  
Dann, am 21. Juli, war es bei Bunny soweit. Sie brachte eine Tochter zur Welt, die sie Chibiusa taufte.  
Bei Mutter dauerte es noch etwas. Eigentlich war ich ausgerechnet für den 5. August, doch ich wollte da anscheinend nicht mitspielen. Am 30. Juli besuchten Mutter, Vater und ihre Freunde ein gemeinsames Konzert von Michiru , Haruka und den Three Lights.  
Als das Konzert zu ende war und alle zu den fünf hinter die Bühne wollten, bekam Mama plötzlich ihre Wehen. Fast eine Woche zu früh. Um zehn Uhr abends an diesem Tag, wurde ich dann geboren. Heute bin ich 17 Jahre alt und lebe in Kristalltokyo im Palast. Ich bin schon als Sailorkriegerin erwacht und werde von Setsuna zu einer Beschützerin für die LADY, also Chibiusa, ausgebildet.  
Ich beherrsche das Feuer noch besser als meine Mutter, die sich verwandeln muss, um zum Beispiel Feuerbälle abzuschießen. Ich kann dies und noch mehr, ohne mich zu verwandeln. Doch um die volle Kraft einzusetzen, muss auch ich mich verwandeln.  
Trotzdem hatte ich noch nie eine Vision oder ähnliches, wie meine Mutter. Egal, wie sehr ich mich darauf konzentrierte, es passierte einfach nie etwas, weshalb die anderen Menschen immer wieder über mich redeten, hinter meinem Rücken natürlich. Diesmal war es nicht anders.....  
  
Ende des Epilogs  
  
Ich saß in meinem Bett, da ich gerade erst aufgestanden war. Die Sonne schien durch das große Fenster, na ja es waren eigentlich mehr zwei Glastüren, die auf meinen Balkon führten. Ich stand auf, öffnete sie und trat hinaus, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. "Ja?", rief ich ohne mich umzudrehen, als die Tür auch schon geöffnet wurde und Faschia, eine Hofdame, eintrat. "Guten Morgen, Prinzessin!" "Guten Morgen", sagte ich nur und drehte mich lächelnd zu ihr um, als sie mich plötzlich anstarrte. "Was ist?", fragte ich. Sie sah mich etwas wütend an. "Aber Prinzessin. SO könnt ihr euch doch nicht auf den Balkon stellen, wo euch jeder sehen kann. Im Nachthemd wohlgemerkt!" Ich sah mich von oben bis unten an. Ich war barfuss und trug mein kurzes Seidennachthemd, wovon mir ein Träger von der Schulter gerutscht war. Meine Hüftlangen, schwarzen Haare hatte ich zu einem Zopf gebunden, wie immer, wenn ich abends zu Bett ging und ein paar Strähnen hingen mir ins Gesicht, die ich einfach hinter mein Ohr schob. "Ja, und?" Sie sah mich verständnislos an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Soll ich euch das Badewasser einlassen, Prinzessin?" "Ja, danke!"  
Ich sah vom Balkon hinunter und erblickte plötzlich Tojo und seinen Vater König Ryo. Tojo war in meinem Alter und der Sohn von König Ryo und Königin Merkur. Er hatte kurzes, schwarzes Haar mit einem Blauschimmer und er war circa einen Kopf größer als ich. Er übte sich gerade mit seinem Vater im Schwertkampf.  
Tojo war richtig gut, was ich ihm auch sagen wollte. Also rief ich ihm zu, "Du bist super, Tojo! Du besiegst ihn!" Doch statt weiter zu kämpfen, starrte Tojo plötzlich zu mir hoch und wurde rot. In dem Moment wurde er auch schon von seinem Vater getroffen, der ihm das Schwert aus der Hand schlug. Tojo hielt sich sein verletztes Handgelenk, als sein Vater auch schon nach einem Arzt rief, der sich darum kümmern sollte. Ich ging wieder rein und biss mir leicht auf die Lippe. Jetzt hatte er sich wegen mir verletzt. Ich sollte mich beim heutigen Ball lieber bei ihm dafür entschuldigen. "Das Wasser ist eingelassen. Wenn ihr noch etwas braucht, ruft mich, Prinzessin." Faschia verließ mein Zimmer und ich ging zum Badezimmer, als ich draußen Faschias und eine zweite Stimme vernahm. Anscheinend hatte sie die Tür nicht richtig verschlossen. Ich versuchte mitzubekommen, worüber sie redeten.  
".....Die Prinzessin hat sich eben wieder unmöglich benommen. Geht doch tatsächlich unfrisiert und im Nachthemd auf den Balkon." "Nein!" "Doch! Und dann hat auch noch der junge Prinz Tojo sie so gesehen." "Wirklich?" "Ja, ist das nicht unfassbar? Sie sollte langsam anfangen, sich wie eine echte Prinzessin zu benehmen und dafür sorgen, dass sie eine Vision oder ähnliches hat, sonst wird sie nie den Platz ihrer Mutter einnehmen können." Die beiden gingen. Ich spürte in mir wieder Wut und Schmerz aufkommen. Ich hasste es, wenn sie über mich redeten. Ich zog mich aus und stieg in die Badewanne. Nach einer Viertelstunde hatte ich mich immer noch nicht beruhigt. Also stieg ich aus der Badewanne und zog eine lange Hose und ein Top an. Ich musste jetzt Dampf ablassen. Und das klappte am besten beim Softball spielen. In Amerika nannte man es übrigens Baseball.  
Ich schlug ein paar Bälle, als mich plötzlich jemand von hinten umarmte. "So wütend? Haben sie wieder über dich geredet?"  
Ich drehte mich um. "Hitomi!" Vor mir stand meine beste Freundin. Sie hatte schulterlanges, rotes Haar, etwas lockig. Sie war ein Jahr älter als ich und die Adoptivtochter von Königin Uranus und Königin Neptun, die sie bei sich aufnahmen, als sie vier Jahre alt war.  
Und obwohl sie nicht ihre richtige Tochter war, hatte auch sie Kräfte, die sie zu einer Sailorkriegerin machten. Hitomi konnte Stürme und Gewitter herbeirufen, wenn sie es wollte. Ich strahlte sie an und versuchte meine Tränen zu unterdrücken, als ich an das Gespräch von vorhin dachte. "Ich...", eine Träne lief mir über die Wange. Hitomi strich sie mit ihrer Hand weg. "Es ist in Ordnung! Wenn du weinen willst, tue es ruhig!" Ich strahlte sie wieder an. Hätte ich Hitomi nicht zur Freundin, wüsste ich nicht, mit wem ich darüber reden könnte.  
"Nein, es geht schon. Danke!" Auch sie lächelte jetzt und sagte, "Hey, weißt du was? Meine Eltern haben mir eine neue Kassette mit ihren Stücken geschenkt. Sollen wir sie uns zusammen anhören?" Ich nickte lächelnd. Ich liebte Uranus und Neptuns Musik. Also gingen wir in Hitomis Zimmer. Ich legte mich auf ihr Bett, während Hitomi die Kassette anmachte und sich anschließend zu mir legte. Wir schlossen beide die Augen und die Musik begann zu spielen. Es war wundervoll. Diese Musik durchfloss den ganzen Körper. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre man am Meer und das perfekte Zusammenspiel von Wind und Wasser formte einen Melodie. Plötzlich kam mir wieder Faschias Stimme in den Sinn und dass, was sie gesagt hatte.  
Ich öffnete die Augen, blieb aber liegen. Ich wollte Hitomi jetzt die Frage stellen, die ich mich noch nie getraut hatte auszusprechen, weil ich Angst vor der Antwort hatte. Ich atmete tief durch. "Hitomi?" "Mmh." "Was ist eigentlich, wenn ich nie eine Vision haben werde? Was ist, wenn Faschia Recht hat und ich nie den Platz meiner Mutter einnehmen kann? Ich meine...." "Wie bitte?" Ich sah nach oben. Hitomi hatte sich über mich gebeugt und blickte mich wütend an. "Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Ich nickte. "Oh, doch! Ich meine, es ist doch möglich. Meine Mutter hatte ihre erste Vision als sie sechs Jahre alt war. Sechs! Und ich bin bereits 17. Vielleicht werde ich wirklich nie..." Weiter kam ich nicht, da Hitomi mir eine Ohrfeige verpasste. Ich starrte sie entsetzt an. "Was sollte das gerade?" Doch Hitomi antwortet nicht. Sie stand auf, ging zur Fenster und sagte, "- Meine Mutter hatte ihre erste Vision als sie sechs Jahre alt war. Und ich bin bereits 17. - Schwachsinn." Ich fasste es nicht. Hatte sie mich gerade nachgemacht?  
In dem Moment drehte sie sich zu mir um. "Tja, du bist nun mal ein Spätentwickler!", sagte sie lachend. "Wie bitte?", rief ich, schnappte mir eins ihrer Kopfkissen und warf es ihr ins Gesicht. "Das gibt Rache!" Und schon flog das Kissen zurück zu mir. Es entbrannte einen wilde Kissenschlacht und ehe wir uns versahen, war es auch schon Abend.  
Ich verabschiedete mich von Hitomi und ging in mein Zimmer, um mich für den Ball umzuziehen. Ich zog mein rotes, schulterfreies, langes Kleid an und steckte mir die Haare hoch, ließ aber zwei Strähnen draußen. Ich überlegte, was für einen Schmuck ich dazu tragen könnte, als mein Blick an einer Kette auf meinem Nachttisch hängen blieb. Ich lächelte und legte sie mir um. Es war eine goldene Kette mit einem runden Anhänger, auf dem ein Feuer abgebildet war, dass silber- und kupfernfarben war. Tojo hatte sie mir zum achten Geburtstag geschenkt und er würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn ich die Kette trage. Vielleicht würde ihm dann auch das kleine Missgeschick von heute Morgen nicht soviel ausmachen.  
Ich schaute noch einmal in den Spiegel, ob alles sitzen würde, als es an der Tür klopfte. "Herein!" Meine Mutter stand in der Tür. "Bist du fertig?" "Ja !"  
Draußen stand mein Vater, der meine Mutter bei der Hand nahm. Wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Ballsaal, als mein Vater sich plötzlich zu mir umdrehte. "Stimmt es eigentlich, dass Tojo sich wegen dir verletzt hat? Faschia sagte mir so etwas in der Art." Ich spürte wie ich rot wurde. Das war mir so was von peinlich und Faschia sagte es natürlich auch noch direkt meinem Vater. "Ja, aber es war ein Versehen. Ich wollte ihm, nur sagen, wie gut er im Schwertkampf ist und da ist es passiert!" Ich sah zu Boden, trotzdem wusste ich das mein Vater grinste. Er fand das wohl ziemlich lustig.  
"Na ja, das würde mir auch passieren, wenn ich deine Mutter in ihrem Nachthemd sehen würde." "Yuuichiro! Jetzt lass sie doch mal in Ruhe. Du siehst doch, dass es ihr unangenehm ist." Mein Vater lächelte meine Mutter an und gab ihr dann einen Kuss. "Ist gut, Ray. Ich lasse sie ja in ruhe."  
Gott sei dank waren wir nun endlich beim Ballsaal. Wir traten ein. Der Ball war schon in vollem Gange. Ich ging sofort zu Hitomi, da sie schon von weitem winkte. Sie trug ein ärmelloses, enges, schwarzes Kleid, dass sehr gut zu ihren Haaren passte. "Du siehst toll aus, Hitomi!" "Danke, du auch." Ich sah mich um. "Weißt du wo Tojo ist? Ich muss unbedingt mit ihm reden!" Sie lachte mich an. "Ach, deswegen trägst du die Kette! Du willst dich bei ihm entschuldigen." "Hitomi." "Ja, ist ja schon gut! Er ist gerade bei Königin Serenity." "Danke. Hinter dir steht übrigens Kenji und er kommt zielstrebig auf dich zu!", sagte ich lächelnd. Hitomi wurde sichtlich rot.  
Prinz Kenji war genauso alt wie Hitomi und der Sohn von Königin Venus und König Yaten. Er hatte kurzes, silbriges Haar, genau wie sein Vater. Hitomi hatte eine Schwäche für ihn, genauso wie er für Hitomi. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Tojo und ließ die beiden allein. Wie Hitomi gesagt hatte, stand Tojo bei Königin Serenity. Ich musste zugeben, er sah heute unheimlich gut aus. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug und einen schwarzen Umhang, auf dem das Siegel seiner Familie abgebildet war.  
Ich ging zu ihm. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn fragen, ob er mit mir tanzen möchte. "Tojo?" Er blickte auf. Sah ich ihn etwa wieder rot werden? Na ja, vielleicht bildete ich mir das ja auch nur ein. "Ja?" "Würdest du....Ich meine....., nur wenn du willst....du musst nicht, aber....würdest du mit mir tanzen?" Er lächelte mich an. "Gerne!" Puh. Das wäre geschafft.  
Er bot mir seinen Arm an. Wir gingen auf die Tanzfläche und begannen zu tanzen. Ich dachte darüber nach, wie ich mich bei ihm entschuldigen könnte. "Du, Tojo?" "Ja?" "Das von heute Morgen tut mir leid. Es ist meine Schuld, dass du dich verletzt hast." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich bin selber schuld. Ich war einfach unkonzentriert." Ich sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. "Weswegen warst du denn unkonzentriert?", fragte ich. Jetzt wurde Tojo richtig rot. "Das....das ist doch jetzt egal, oder?", sagte er leicht stotternd. Ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. "Was....was ist?", fragte er mich. "Vergiss es. Ist nicht so wichtig. Sollen wir etwas nach draußen gehen, an die frische Luft?" Er nickte und wir begaben uns nach draußen.  
Es war warm draußen, obwohl es schon sehr spät war. Wir beide gingen zu dem kleinen See vor dem Schloss und setzten uns unter einen nahegelegenen Baum. Nun saßen wir hier, doch keiner sagte ein Wort. "Tojo?" "Nadeshiko?", sagten wir beide gleichzeitig. Tojo lächelte mich an. "Tut mir leid. Du zuerst." Oh, Gott. Warum sah Tojo nur so süß aus, wenn er mich so ansah. Es kribbelte jedes Mal in mir, wenn er in meiner Nähe war, als würden hunderte von Schmetterlingen durch meinen Körper fliegen. Als würde ich jeden einzelnen Flügelschlag spüren. Ich wusste schon lange, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte, doch empfand er das gleiche für mich? Vielleicht sah er mich auch nur als Freundin! Ich musste jetzt wissen, ob er das gleiche fühlte. "Tojo, liebst du mich?" "Was?" Tojo sah aus, als hätte ich ihn gebeten in einen Abgrund zu springen. Er drehte sich von mir weg. "Was soll der Quatsch?" "Verdammt, Tojo!" Ich nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und drehte es zu mir. "Sieh mir in die Augen, wenn ich mit dir rede. Ich meine es ernst. Du bist der mutigste Krieger den ich kenne, aber wenn es darum geht über deine Gefühle zu reden, bist du ein Feigling. Nimm einmal deinen Mut zusammen und sag mir endlich, was du für mich empfindest. Sonst bist du mich für immer los!" Tojo begann zu stottern. "Ich....wir....ähm. Wir sollten......wir sollten wieder zu den anderen gehen!", sagte er nur. Ich verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige und sprang auf. Ich war so wütend auf ihn. Warum konnte er nicht einmal über seine Gefühle reden? Tränen stiegen in mir auf. Ich wollte gerade gehen, als Tojo mich am Arm festhielt. "Warte, Nadeshiko. Ich...!" "Lass mich los, Tojo! Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben!" Ich riss mich los und lief so schnell ich konnte in den Palast zurück, während Tojo mir hinterher rannte. Kurz bevor ich den Ballsaal betrat, wusch ich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ich ging sofort zu meiner Mutter, die neben Königin Serenity stand und stellte mich neben sie, als Tojo auch schon zu mir kam. Er stellte sich neben mich und begann zu flüstern. "Es tut mir leid, Nadeshiko!" "Verschwinde, ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!" "Lass uns doch darüber reden." "Wie bitte? Ich hab mich wohl verhört. DU wolltest nicht darüber reden. Und jetzt willst du es urplötzlich? Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht. Und jetzt verschwinde endlich!" Meine Mutter sah uns beide verwirrt an. "Stimmt etwas nicht?" "Es ist alles in Ordnung, Mama!" "Na, dann ist ja gut!", sagte sie, als sich plötzlich ein Mann vor mir verbeugte. Er hatte kurzes, blondes Haar und trug einen schwarz-grauen Anzug mit Umhang.  
"Darf ich euer Majestät um den nächsten Tanz bitten?" Ich sah zu Tojo hinüber. "Aber gerne." Das hatte Tojo nun davon. Ich ging mit dem Mann auf die Tanzfläche und wir begannen zu tanzen. "Mein Name ist übrigens Lokar, sagte er lächelnd. "Ihr seid ein guter Tänzer, Lokar." "Danke. Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben." Wir waren bereits in ein Gespräch vertieft, als die Musik aufhörte zu spielen. Dieser Mann war mir sympathisch und ich wollte ihn nicht so einfach gehen lassen. "Ich würde euch gerne noch die Palastgalerie zeigen, wenn ihr Zeit hättet!" "Aber immer doch!" Volltreffer! Sollte Tojo doch bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst. Schließlich gab es noch andere Männer. Ich ging zu Königin Serenity und verbeugte mich vor ihr. "Ich bitte euch mich zu entschuldigen, euer Majestät. Ich würde Lord Lokar gerne die Palastgalerie zeigen." Serenity nickte nur und ich verließ mit Lokar den Ballsaal. Kurz nachdem ich den Saal verlassen hatte, wendete sich Serenity an meine Mutter. "Ray? Kennen wir diesen Lord Lokar?" "Nein. Und ich hab auch ein ungutes Gefühl bei ihm. Tojo?" "Ja?" "Folge bitte den beiden und behalte diesen Lokar im Auge." Tojo nickte und verließ den Saal.  
  
"Hier ist es schön, nicht wahr?", fragte ich Lokar mit einem Lächeln. "Ja, es ist wirklich wunderschön hier!" Ich betrachtete gerade ein Gemälde von Sailor Neptun, als Lokar plötzlich mein Handgelenk festhielt. "Was soll das, Lokar?" Der Druck an meinem Handgelenk wurde stärker. "Lassen sie mich los. Sie tun mir weh!", rief ich, doch das schien ihn kaum zu kümmern. Er fing an zu lachen. "Und so etwas wie du soll eine Bedrohung für mich sein? Lächerlich!" Ich verstand nicht, was er meinte. Ich begann zu flüstern. "Feuerball flieg!" "Was flüs....Aaaahhhh!" Er ließ mich los, da ich ihm die Hand verbrannt hatte. Ich wollte gerade weglaufen, da packte er wieder mein Handgelenk und drückte mich gegen die Wand. "Verdammtes Miststück! Mach das nicht noch einmal!" "Wer sind sie wirklich und was wollen sie von mir?", schrie ich ihm entgegen. Wieder begann er zu lachen. "Wer ich bin? Siehst du denn nichts? Überleg doch mal. Du weißt es bereits!" Plötzlich schossen mir Bilder durch den Kopf. Bilder von Tod und Zerstörung. Brennende Häuser, der Geruch von Blut, schreiende Kinder und er mittendrin. Dann endete meine erste Vision. "Und? Weißt du es nun?" "Du bist Amrat. Ein Heerführer und Mörder!", sagte ich mit wutverzerrter Stimme. "Richtig! Und jetzt sag mir, warum ich hier bin." Wieder schlug eine Flut von Bildern auf mich ein. Doch diesmal vom Untergang Kristalltokyos. Ich sah Kämpfe und meine Freunde und Eltern tot daliegen. Und Tojo...nein, das konnte nicht sein. Ich sah Tojo, wie er von Amrat gefoltert und brutal getötet wurde. Ich begann zu weinen. "Das wagst du nicht, du Mistkerl!" Wieder grinste er mich an. "Du hast es doch gesehen. Ich werde es wagen, verlass dich drauf!" "Und was willst du von mir?", fragte ich ihn, als er auch schon begann mir den Hals zu zudrücken. "Du bist die einzige, die mir im Weg steht!" Der Druck an meinem Hals wurde immer stärker. Ich bekam keine Luft mehr und mir wurde langsam schwarz vor Augen, als ich plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hörte. Jemand hatte Amrat angegriffen und mich so gerettet. Dann wurde mir vollends schwarz vor Augen und ich brach zusammen.  
  
Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, lag ich in meinem Bett. Ich erinnerte mich daran, was passiert war, als ich plötzlich Stimmen vernahm. "....Wer war denn jetzt eigentlich dieser Lokar wirklich? Und warum hat er Nadeshiko angegriffen?" Ich setzte mich auf und fasste mir an die Stirn. Mir war schwindelig, trotzdem versuchte ich aufzustehen. "Nadeshiko? Du bist wach?" Vor mir standen Saturn, Uranus, Neptun, Serenity, meine Eltern, Hitomi, Kenji und Tojo. (Mein Gott, muss es da eng sein. lol) Ich versuchte zu gehen. Ich stolperte, doch Tojo fing mich rechtzeitig auf. "Amrat." "Was?" Tojo verstand nicht. Wieder begann ich zu sprechen. "Lokars richtiger Name ist Amrat." Tojo half mir mich aufs Bett zu setzen. "Woher weißt du das?", fragte meine Mutter. "Ich hatte eine Vision. Na ja, um genau zu sein zwei. Sein richtiger Name ist Amrat und er ist ein grausamer Heerführer. Er hat vor Kristalltokyo zu zerstören. Warum weiß ich nicht!" Alle sahen mich fragend an. "Aber...... warum hat er dich angegriffen?" "Er sagte, ich sei die einzige, die ihm im Weg stehen würde und dass ich eine Bedrohung für ihn sei." Ich sah fragend in die Runde. "Wer hat mich eigentlich gerettet? Und was ist danach passiert?" Alle sahen zu Tojo hinüber. Er schien etwas verlegen zu sein. "DU hast mich gerettet?" Ich hatte ihn eben noch angeschrien und wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen. Und er rettete mir das Leben. "Ich hatte ihn gebeten euch zu folgen," sagte plötzlich meine Mutter. "Ich hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei diesem Mann. Also habe ich Tojo gebeten, euch zu folgen. Tojo hat ihn angegriffen und ihn am Arm verletzt. Danach ist er einfach verschwunden." Ich sah bedrückt zu Boden. Hätte meine Mutter nichts gespürt, wäre ich jetzt tot. Und ich hatte nicht einmal einen kleinen Teil von dem gespürt, was meine Mutter spürte. Plötzlich wurde mir wieder schwindelig. Mama bemerkte das anscheinend. "Vielleicht sollte sich Nadeshiko jetzt erst einmal ausruhen." "Wahrscheinlich hast du recht," stimmte ihr Serenity zu. "Kommt, wir gehen!" Serenity verließ als erste den Raum. Ihr folgten meine Eltern, Uranus und Neptun, Saturn und dann Hitomi und Kenji, die sich bei der Hand fassten. Ich lächelte. Die beiden hatten sich also gefunden. "Tojo,....bleib bitte!", sagte ich, als dieser gerade gehen wollte. Er nickte und setzte sich neben mich. "Ich..." Oh Gott, was soll ich ihm jetzt nur sagen. "ähm....Danke!" Er drehte sich zu mir. "Ist schon in Ordnung." Er ging zur Fenster hinüber. "Wenn dir schlimmeres passiert wäre oder du sogar gestorben wärst... , hätte ich mir das nie verziehen. Ich....ich hätte nicht mehr weiterleben wollen." Er sagte dies kaum hörbar, dennoch schallte es in meine Ohren, als hätte er es laut herausgerufen. Zum ersten Mal sprach er über seine Gefühle.  
Plötzlich sah ich eine Träne, die an Tojos Wange herunter rann. Weinte er etwa? Weswegen? Wegen mir? Ich stand auf und ging zu Tojo hinüber. "Tojo..." Ich drehte ihn zu mir um. Eine weitere Träne rann über seine Wange. Ich strich sie ihm weg. "Es tut mir leid." Tojo sank auf die Knie, zog mich an sich und begann zu weinen. "Ich liebe dich, Nadeshiko. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen dich zu verlieren!" "Was?" Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Endlich hatte er sich geöffnet und mir seine Gefühle offenbart. Nun begann auch ich zu weinen. Ich kniete mich zu ihm und sah ihn an. "Ist das wahr?" Er strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte. "Ja." Ich fiel ihn um den Hals. "Ich liebe dich auch. Mehr als mein eigenes Leben.!" Ich sah ihm in die Augen und küsste ihn. Das war einer der wundervollsten Momente in meinem Leben. Seine anfangs zaghaften Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher. Plötzlich hob er mich hoch und trug mich aufs Bett. Er zog mir vorsichtig mein Kleid aus und begann zu lächeln. "Weißt du eigentlich, dass du wunderschön bist?" Er beugte sich über mich und küsste mich, während seine Hand meinen Körper hinab glitt bis zu meiner Taille. Tojo begann sich auszuziehen. "Lass mich das machen," bat ich ihn. Wieder lächelte er. Tojo legte sich auf den Rücken und ich begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Ich zog es ihm aus und küsste seinen Oberkörper. Ich wollte gerade seine Hose öffnen, als Tojo mich zurückhielt. Er lachte mich an. "Jetzt bin ich aber wieder dran!" Er zog seine Hose aus, drehte mich auf den Rücken und fing an mit seiner Hand über meine Oberkörper zu streichen. Ein leichter Seufzer kam mir von den Lippen und Tojo lächelte. Nun begann er mich am Hals zu küssen und fuhr mit seinen Lippenlangsam immer tiefer, als wolle er jeden Zentimeter meines Körpers erforschen. Es kam mir vor, als würde ich ihn Flammen stehen. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand an der Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel entlang und streifte mir langsam meinen Slip ab. Plötzlich sah er mich unsicher an. Ich wusste warum er so unsicher war, also lächelte ich ihn an und nickte. Tojo zog seine Shorts aus, kam wieder zu mir hoch und küsste mich. "Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir jetzt weh tun werde." Langsam drang er in mich ein und ein Schmerz durchzuckte meinen Körper, ....doch nur für ein paar Minuten. Dann war er vorbei und der Schmerz tauschte den Platz mit einem angenehmen, warmen Gefühl. Es war wundervoll, Tojo in mir zu spüren, ihm so nah zu sein. Dieser Gefühl wurde immer stärker, bis es mich überwältigte. Tojo erging es nicht anders. Er löste sich von mir. Legte sich neben mich und nahm mich in den Arm.  
"Ich werde dich jetzt immer beschützen. Komme was wolle. Das verspreche dir, mein Engel." Ich lächelte ihn an. "Ich liebe dich, Tojo." Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich liebe dich auch." Wir lagen lange Zeit einfach nur da, bis wir endlich einschliefen.  
  
Alles war dunkel um mich herum. Wo war ich hier? Ich wusste es nicht. Plötzlich rief jemand hinter mir etwas, "Mama!" Ich drehte mich um und auf einmal stand ich im Garten des Palastes. Ein Kind rannte zu einem Paar, dass unter einem Baum ein Picknick machte. Dieses Kind war ein Junge von circa fünf Jahren und hatte kurze, schwarze Haare, aber am Hinterkopf einen dünnen, langen, geflochtenen Zopf. Die Zwei waren anscheinend die Eltern des Kleinen. Ich ging näher ran, als ich plötzlich auf einen Ast trat. Das Paar hatte es gehört und drehte sich zu mir um. Aber.....diese beiden........waren Tojo und ich.  
  
In dem Moment wachte ich auf. Es war früh am Morgen. Ich sah neben mich und begann zu lächeln. Tojo sah so süß aus, wenn er schlief. Ich legte meine Hand auf meinen Bauch. Ich würde nun also in neun Monaten, das Kind von Tojo und mir zur Welt bringen. Langsam setzte ich mich auf und strich Tojo eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Merkur eintrat. "Nadeshiko, weißt du wo Tojo ist? Er....Oh!" Erst jetzt hatte sie Tojo neben mir bemerkt. Sofort wurde sie rot, stammelte eine Entschuldigung und ging wieder. Ich musste lachen. Tojo war genau wie seine Mutter. In dem Moment wachte er auf. Ich beugte mich über ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Guten Morgen." Er lächelte mich mit müden Augen an. "Guten Morgen." "Du solltest dich lieber anziehen und zu deiner Mutter gehen. Sie war gerade nämlich hier und hat dich gesucht." Tojo wurde sichtlich rot. "Sie....sie war hier? Und.....sie hat mich....gesehen?" Ich nickte lachend, als Tojo auch schon begann sich anzuziehen. "Ich muss auch gleich weg. Bin mit....ähm...Hitomi verabredet." Tojo drehte sich zu mir um. "Ist gut. Wenn ich dich vermisse, weiß ich ja, wo ich dich finde.", sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und küsste mich. "Ich liebe dich." "Ich liebe dich auch." Dann ging er. Ich stand auf und ging zur Tür. Ich machte mich auf den Weg zu Neptun. Ich wollte sicher sein, bevor ich es Tojo sage. Nun war ich vor ihrem Zimmer und klopfte, als die Tür auch schon von Neptun geöffnet wurde. "Guten Morgen, Nadeshiko. Du möchtest bestimmt zu Hitomi, oder?" "Ich....ähm....nein. Ich.....wollte dich bitten........mit mir einen.....ähm..... Schwangerschaftstest zu machen!" ( Nicht wundern. In meiner Geschichte kann man das so schnell feststellen.) Neptun sah mich verwirrt an. "In Ordnung, aber was...?" "Ähm. Tojo und ich haben gestern.....ähm....du weißt schon....und ich hatte.....eine Vision. Von Tojo und mir und....unserem Kind. Und deshalb....." Neptun lächelte mich an. "Ist okay. Dann komm mal mit!"  
  
"Das Ergebnis ist positiv," sagte Neptun mit einem liebevollem Lächeln. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, meine Kleine!" Ich begann ebenfalls zu lächeln und legte meine Hände auf meinen Bauch. Der Gedanke, dass ich bald Tojos Kind in mir spüren würde, machte mich glücklich. "Willst du es ihm gleich sagen?" Ich nickte und ging zur Tür. "Danke, Neptun." "Gern geschehen!" Ich verließ Neptun und machte mich auf den Weg zu Tojos Zimmer. Hunderte von Gedanken gingen mir durch den Kopf. Wie würde Tojo auf die Schwangerschaft reagieren? Würde er sich freuen? Oder sich von mir trennen? Würde er wütend sein oder sogar geschockt? Ich wusste es nicht, aber eins wusste ich. Egal was Tojo sagen würde, ich würde dieses Kind behalten.  
Auf einmal sah ich Tojo aus seinem Zimmer kommen. Doch als ich zu ihm gehen wollte, erschien plötzlich ein helles Licht und ich musste meine Augen schließen. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, stand Amrat vor mir. Er packte mich am Handgelenk und grinste hämisch. "Schön dich wieder zu sehen, meine Kleine!" "Lass sie sofort los, du Mistkerl!" Amrat drehte sich zu Tojo, als dieser auch schon auf Amrat zurannte. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass du das ein zweites Mal schaffst?", sagte Amrat, als er Tojo nur durch eine Handbewegung gegen die Wand schleuderte. Ich versuchte mich loszureißen, "Lass mich los. Tojo, TOJO!" , als mir Amrat plötzlich seine Hand vors Gesicht hielt und ein Strahl in meinen Kopf eindrang. Langsam wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und ich brach zusammen.  
  
"Er hat zwei gebrochene Rippen und das Rückrat geprellt," sagte Saturn, die ihre Hand über Tojos Rücken hielt. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken und ein Licht umhüllte Tojo. "So. Erledigt. Trotzdem bist du noch nicht ganz fit. Du musst dich ein wenig schonen." Tojo zog sein Hemd wieder an. "Was machen wir denn jetzt?" Hitomi war den Tränen nahe. "Ich meine....., wir können sie doch nicht einfach bei ihm lassen....! Wir.....wir müssen ihr doch irgendwie helfen." Uranus nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Es wird alles wieder gut, mein Schatz. Wir werden sie retten." "ICH werde sie retten." Tojo stand auf und ging zur Fenster hinüber. "Ich habe ihr versprochen, sie zu beschützen und habe es nicht getan. Deswegen.....muss ICH sie retten. Wer mit mir kommen will, kann das tun, ich bitte jedoch niemanden darum. Morgen werde ich aufbrechen."  
Daraufhin gab Neptun den anderen ein Zeichen, dass sie die beiden alleine lassen sollten. Als alle den Raum verlassen hatten, ging Neptun zu Tojo hinüber. "Tojo. Ich.......ich weiß, dass......ihr zwei,......du und Nadeshiko, gestern....miteinander geschlafen habt." Tojo wurde leicht rot und ohne seinen Blick von der Fenster zu wenden, fragte er, "Woher?" "Sie.....war heute Morgen bei mir! ......Sie ist schwanger, Tojo!" "Was?" Tojo drehte sich zu Neptun. Diese senkte den Kopf. "Sie hatte eine Vision von eurer Zukunft und dort hat sie auch ein Kind gesehen. Deshalb kam sie zu mir, damit ich mit ihr einen Test mache. Sie war auf dem Weg zu dir und wollte es dir sagen, als sie plötzlich entführt wurde." Tojo sank auf die Knie. Leise begann er zu weinen und sah Neptun flehend an. "Wir müssen sie retten,....bevor er ihr etwas antut." "Das werden wir, Tojo!....Ich verspreche dir, weder ihr noch dem Kind wird etwas passieren." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Und habe ich je meine Versprechen gebrochen?" Tojo wusch sich die Tränen fort. "Nein,....hast du nicht! Danke, Neptun."  
  
Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, bemerkte ich, dass ich mich in einem dunklen Verließ befand. Nur ein Lichtstrahl aus dem oberen, kleinen Gitter erhellte den Raum etwas. Da die Sonne im Westen stand, musste es schon sehr spät sein. Wie lange war ich schon hier? Wie lange bin ich bewusstlos gewesen? Plötzlich öffneten zwei Männer das Verließ und zerrten mich über den Flur. Ich versuchte mich loszureißen, "Ihr verdammten Mistkerle. Lasst mich los. Wo bringt ihr mich hin?", als sie mich in einen Saal zogen, wo Amrat mit einer alten Frau anscheinend auf mich wartete. "Was ist Amrat? Worauf wartest du? Wolltest du mich nicht töten?", schrie ich ihm entgegen, doch er grinste nur hämisch und gab der alten Frau ein Zeichen. "Mach deine Arbeit, Sethlin!" Sie kam auf mich zu und fasste mir an die Stirn. "Finger weg, du alte Hexe!" Ich riss mich los und stieß sie weg, als plötzlich ein Schmerz meinen Bauch durchzog. Ich sank auf die Knie und hielt meine Hände auf meinen Bauch, als die zwei Männer mich auch wieder packten. "Was ist mit ihr los?", wollte Amrat von Sethlin wissen, als diese sich auch schon zu mir hinunter beugte und ihre Hand auf meinen Bauch legte. Ich wollte mich wehren, doch diesmal hielten die Männer mich so fest, dass ich mich kaum bewegen konnte. Sie begann zu lächeln. "Nicht nur dieses Mädchen besitzt große Macht, sondern auch das Leben, dass in ihr heranwächst!" "Was?" Amrat schien sichtlich verwirrt zu sein. "Sie ist schwanger?" Die alte Frau nickte nur und gab den Männern ein Zeichen, dass sie mich wegbringen sollten. Die Männer brachten mich aus dem Saal, als ich noch die Worte der alten Frau vernahm. "Raube diesem Mädchen ihre Erinnerungen und mach sie zu einer von uns. Dann wird dir sowohl ihre Macht gehören, als auch die ihres Kindes." Lachend fügte sie hinzu, "Oder sollte ich besser sagen, eures Kindes?" Das waren die letzten Worte, die ich hörte, bevor ich weinend zusammen brach.  
  
Es war früh am Morgen, als Tojo seine Sachen packte. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Tojo ging hinüber und öffnete sie. Vor der Tür standen Uranus, Neptun, Hitomi, Mars, Pluto und Königin Serenity. Tojo bedeutete ihnen einzutreten. Pluto ergriff das Wort. "Saturn und ich haben nun herausgefunden, wo Amrat herkommt. Und zwar kommt er vom Planeten Abydallon, außerhalb unseres Sonnensystems." Sie hielt inne. "Sein Vater war ein alter ´Bekannter´ von uns!....Und zwar ist es.....(Die Spannung steigt! And the Winner is...Darth Vader! Neee, Quatsch. lol ) "Ballant." Alle außer Hitomi und Tojo erschraken. Besonders Haruka. "Der......Ballant?" Pluto nickte. "Wer ist dieser.....Ballant?" , fragte Hitomi. Haruka sah Hitomi entgeistert an. "Er...er ist ein Mistkerl gewesen." Sie stockte. "Er hat.....mich gefoltert......und Michiru fast getötet." Langsam ging Haruka zur Fenster hinüber. Serenity sah zu Pluto. "Vielleicht ist er nicht so grausam wie sein Vater." Tojo schlug wütend mit der Faust gegen die Wand. "Vollkommener Stuss! Er hat Nadeshiko schon einmal fast getötet und er will Kristalltokyo vernichten. Wie kann er da nicht grausam sein?" Geschockt sah Tojo Serenity an, die zurückgeschreckt war. "Verzeiht meine Respektlosigkeit, Majestät!....Ich....ich habe die Beherrschung verloren." "Es ist in Ordnung. Wir wissen alle, wie sehr du dich um sie sorgst." Tojo atmete tief durch und nahm seine Sachen. "Ich bitte niemanden darum mitzukommen. Aber, will mich dennoch jemand begleiten, so muss er sich nun entscheiden." Langsam sah er in die Runde. Mars sah Tojo ernst an. "Ich komme mit. Ich werde meine Tochter nicht im Stich lassen." "Auch wir kommen mit.", sagte Neptun, während sie die Hand von Uranus nahm. Diese nickte. "Und Ich." "Hitomi?" Uranus sah ihre Tochter finster an. "Du wirst nicht mitkommen." Hitomi erwiderte Harukas Blick. "Ich werde gehen, Mutter. Ob es dir passt oder nicht! Nadeshiko ist meine beste Freundin und ich werde hier nicht tatenlos rumsitzen, während sie dort ist," fuhr sie Haruka an. "Von wem hast du nur diese verdammte Sturheit?", schrie Haruka wütend, als Michiru ihre Hand auf Harukas Schulter legte. "Ich glaube, das hat sie von dir." Wütend blickte Haruka Michiru an. "Lass es gut sein, Haruka. Ich kann sie verstehen. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass du es schaffst, es ihr auszureden." Haruka senkte den Kopf. "Also gut." Sie sah ihrer Tochter in die Augen. "Wir bleiben aber in deiner Nähe!" Hitomi nickte. "Also dann. Machen wir uns auf den Weg," sagte Tojo. "Er will Krieg haben? Dann soll er ihn bekommen!"  
  
Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und bemerkte, dass ich auf dem Boden eines verdunkelten Raumes lag. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf, als ich erkannte, dass ich in einem Kraftfeld gefangen war.  
"Seid ihr endlich aufgewacht, Prinzessin." Aus dem Dunklen erschien Sethlin. Ich wich zurück. "Bleib mir vom Leib, du Hexe. Du wirst dieses Kind nicht zu Amrats machen!" Doch Sethlin lachte nur. Auf einmal streckte sie ihre Hände aus. Schwarzer Rauch kam mich auf mich zu. Ich versuchte von dem Rauch weg zukommen. Doch er umhüllte mich und ich begann eine Stimme in meinem Kopf zu hören.  
Sie erzählte von einem Leben auf Abydallon, ein Leben mit Amrat, doch mein Herz sagte mir, dass dies nicht wahr sei. Ich begann zu zweifeln. Was war die Wahrheit? Ich hatte das Gefühl innerlich zerrissen zu werden. Die Stimmen wurden immer lauter. Die Stimme in meinem Kopf erzählte mir weiter etwas von einem Leben mit Amrat. Doch mein Herz erzählte mir etwas von....von einem dunkelhaarigen Jungen und....von.....einem rothaarigen Mädchen. Wie waren ihre Namen? Ich erinnerte mich nicht. Die zwei Personen verblassten und die Stimme in meinem Herzen wurde immer leiser, bis sie endgültig verstummte.  
Nun verstand ich. Ich gehörte nach Abydallon; ich gehörte an die Seite meines Ehemannes. Ich gehörte an die Seite Amrats.  
  
Tojo, Mars, Neptun, Uranus und Hitomi, die sich in Sailor Nereid verwandelt hatte, verabschiedeten sich gerade, als Serenity und Endymion auf sie zukamen. Serenity umarmte zuerst Sailor Mars und dann alle anderen. "Versprecht mir, dass ihr auf euch aufpasst, ja?" Alle nickten. "Kommt wohlbehalten mit Nadeshiko zurück. Lebt wohl!"  
Die fünf stellten sich in einen Kreis auf. "Sailor-Tele-Transport."  
Tojo und die anderen sahen die Planeten an sich vorüberziehen. Bis sie ankommen würden, sollte ein Monat vergehen.  
  
Einen Monat später.  
"Sie ahnt etwas!" Sethlin drehte sich zu Amrat. "Was meint ihr, Herr?" "Ich vermute sie ahnt etwas von ihrer Gehirnwäsche!....Sie ist schon einen Monat hier und glaubt, dass wir verheiratet sind, aber sie hat bisher noch keine Nacht mit mir verbracht." Sethlin sah zu Amrat. "Das kann euch doch egal sein, solange sie daran glaubt. Wenn ihr zu aufdringlich werdet, kann es passieren, dass sie sich an ihr früheres Leben erinnert. Also haltet euch zurück!" Amrat nickte.  
  
Ich saß gerade in meinem Gemach vor einem Spiegel und flocht meine Haare zu einem Zopf, als es an der Tür klopfte. "Herein?" Amrat trat ein und kam zu mir hinüber. "Du bist wunderschön, weißt du das?" Langsam begann er meinen Hals zu küssen. "Amrat...." Ich begann zu lächeln. Ich genoss es, wenn er dies tat. Plötzlich schob er den Träger meines Nachthemdes hinunter. "Amrat, nicht...!" Langsam stand ich auf und schob ihn fort. "Ich...ich...mir geht es heute nicht so gut." "Also gut." Amrat verließ den Raum. "Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht!" Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendetwas sträubte sich in mir, wenn er mit mir eine Nacht verbringen wollte. Ich konnte es einfach nicht, obwohl wir verheiratet waren.  
Langsam legte ich mich ins Bett und versuchte zu schlafen. Ein letztes Mal strich ich über meinen Bauch, bevor ich einschlief.  
  
Während dessen.  
Tojo und die anderen kamen endlich auf Abydallon an. Es war ein wüstenähnlicher Planet, doch da es Nacht war, war es hier relativ kühl.  
Tojo hatte Bedenken, ob sie noch rechtzeitig kommen würden. Schließlich war schon ein Monat vergangen. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Ihr war bestimmt nichts passiert. Vorsichtig näherten sie sich dem Palast Amrats. Uranus starrte das massive Palasttor an. "Das kriegen wir wohl nicht leise auf!....URANUS,...flieg!"  
  
Ich schrak hoch. Was war das? Ich ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Draußen liefen die Wachen wie wild umher. "Eindringlinge!" Auf einmal rannte Amrat auf mich zu. Er packte mich an den Armen. "Du bleibst hier! Hast du verstanden?" "Du tust mir weh, Amrat!" "Hast du verstanden?" "Ja!" Er ließ mich los. "Was ist denn los, Amrat?" Amrat sah mich verwirrt an. "Es.......es sind ein paar Feinde eingedrungen!....Wenn du aber hier bleibst, passiert dir nichts." Dann rannte er in Richtung Tor. Irgend etwas in mir sagte, dass ich nicht hier bleiben sollte. Ich beschloss Amrat zu folgen.  
  
"Trennen wir uns," rief Uranus. "Sonst kriegen sie uns!....Tojo, such du Amrat und Nadeshiko. Wir halten sie auf!" Tojo nickte. Er begann die schier endlosen Gänge entlang zu laufen, als ihm auch schon Amrat entgegen kam. "So sieht man sich also wieder, Prinz des Merkur." Tojo blickte Amrat finster an. "Wo ist Nadeshiko? Wenn du ihr irgendetwas angetan hast.....!" "Deiner.......kleinen.......Prinzessin....geht es gut. Sie hat sich allerdings für mich entschieden!" "Was?" Tojo sah ihn geschockt an. "Es ist wahr!....Sie vergöttert mich!....Sie würde alles für mich tun, so sehr liebt sie mich." "Du, Lügner!" Wütend zog Tojo sein Schwert und schlug zu, doch Amrat parierte den Angriff. Immer wieder schlug Tojo wie besessen mit dem Schwert zu, doch jedes Mal schaffte es Amrat auszuweichen oder zu parieren. Plötzlich hörten die beiden ein Geräusch und Amrat passte für einen Moment nicht auf. Tojo sah seine Chance, schlug Amrat das Schwert aus der Hand und verletzte ihn schwer.  
  
Ich hörte Schwerter aneinander schlagen. Es musste hier in der Nähe ein Kampf stattfinden. Ich trat um eine Ecke, als ich sah wie jemand Amrat sein Schwert aus der Hand schlug und ihn schwer verletzte. "Amrat!" Ich lief zu ihm hinüber und stellte mich vor ihm. "Wenn ihr ihn töten wollt, müsst ihr erst mich umbringen." "Was?" Dieser Junge sah mich verwirrt an, ließ aber sein Schwert fallen. "Aber,...Nadeshiko, ich bin es! ....Tojo!" Ich verstand nicht, was hier vorging. "Woher kennt ihr meinen Namen?...Und wieso tut ihr so vertraut?" "Hast...hast du denn alles vergessen, Nadeshiko?" Was meinte er damit. Ich verstand es nicht. Plötzlich packte er mich am Handgelenk. "Finger weg!.....Feuerball, ....flieg!" Der Junge wurde nach hinten geschleudert. Ich hatte ihn am Handgelenk verletzt. Auf einmal traten vier Frauen, die anscheinend zu ihm gehörten, hinzu. Ich sah ihn wütend an. "Wer mit dem Feuer spielt, läuft Gefahr sich zu verbrennen. Wusstet ihr das nicht?" Das rothaarige Mädchen von den vieren trat auf mich zu. "Nadeshiko, was soll das?" "Redet nicht so, als würdet ihr mich kennen." Wütend schlug ich ihr einen Feuerball entgegen, als sie auf einmal einen Sturm erzeugte, der das Feuer löschte. "Verschwinde!" Ich schleuderte sie gegen die Wand. "Was geht hier eigentlich vor? Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Was...?" Ich hielt inne, da ich etwas auf dem Boden liege sah. Es war eine Kette mit einem runden Anhänger aus Gold mit einem silber-kupfernen Feuer darauf. "Das ist meine Kette! Woher habt ihr sie?" Der Junge sah auf. "ICH habe sie dir geschenkt." Ich begann zu lächeln. "Stimmt. Es war mein achter Geburtstag." Nun hörte ich zum ersten Mal wieder die Stimme meines Herzens. Meine Erinnerungen wurden immer klarer. Ich erinnert mich plötzlich an alles.  
Ich fiel auf die Knie. "Oh, mein Gott!....Was habe ich getan?" Ich begann zu weinen, als Tojo auch schon zu mir hinüber kam und sich zu mir setzte. "Nadeshiko..." Ich sah zu ihm hoch. "Ich......ich habe nicht.......nicht mit ihm...! Bitte glaub mir. Ich konnte es nicht,........ich konnte es nicht" Ich befürchtete schon Tojo würde mir nicht glauben, als er mich plötzlich umarmte. "Keine Angst. Ich glaube dir!" Uranus beugte sich über Amrat. "Er ist tot, Jim..ähh....Tojo." (Extremwitz über Star Trek reiß. fastplatzentuvorlachen ) Tojo löste sich von mir, stand auf und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. "Dann lasst uns gehen." Er half mir auf, als er mich plötzlich zu sich heranzog. "Außerdem solltet ihr zwei, du und das Baby, nach hause kommen.", flüsterte Tojo mir ins Ohr. Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. "Woher...?" Er lächelte mich an. "Ein kleiner Wasservogel hat es mir geflüstert," sagte Tojo und sah zu Neptun hinüber. Auch ich begann zu lächeln. Endlich brachen wir auf. Endlich konnte ich wieder nach hause.  
  
Ein Monat später, kurz nach unsere Ankunft...... Ich saß gerade in meinem Zimmer, als es an der Tür klopfte. "Ja?" Herein kam Tojo. "Bist du fertig?" Ich nickte. "Aber ich glaube, ich möchte da gar nicht hin." Tojo kam zu mir hinüber und setzte sich neben mich. "Aber der Ball wird extra für uns veranstaltet." "Ja, aber....." "Was, aber?" "Sie sind mir bestimmt böse. Vor allem Hitomi." Zärtlich strich Tojo mir über die Wange. "Das ist doch Unsinn, Nadeshiko. Du konntest nichts dafür. Und es ist doch alles gut gegangen!" Sanft zog er mich zu sich heran und küsste mich. Wie sehr hatte ich das vermisst. Ich liebte Tojo so sehr. Ich wollte ihn nie wieder verlieren. Langsam löste er sich wieder von mir. "Ich liebe dich!" "Ich liebe dich auch, Tojo." Auf einmal grinste er über das ganze Gesicht. "Außerdem haben wir doch noch eine Überraschung für die anderen." Ich war etwas verwirrt. Langsam strich ich über meinen Bauch. "Was meinst du?" Geheimnisvoll legte er seinen Finger auf seinen Mund. "Das wird noch nicht verraten." "Hast du etwas vor mir zu verbergen?" Er schmunzelte mich an. "Vielleicht ja, vielleicht nein!" Vorsichtig nahm er mich bei der Hand und half mir hoch. "Lass uns gehen!" Wir gingen Richtung Saal.  
Vor dem Tor zum Saal wartete Hitomi. Ich blieb stehen, da ich vermutete, dass sie sauer auf mich war. Ich klammerte mich an Tojos Arm, als Hitomi auf uns zukam. "Nadeshiko,....ich......! Es tut mir leid,......dass ich dich angegriffen habe." Ich sah Hitomi verwirrt an. Dachte sie wirklich, ICH wäre sauer auf sie? Glaubte sie wirklich, SIE müsste sich entschuldigen? Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nicht DU musst dich entschuldigen. Mir tut es leid. Ich habe euch weitaus schlimmeres angetan. Ich könnte also verstehen, wenn ihr nicht mehr mit mir befreundet sein wolltet und..!" Im nächsten Moment umarmte Hitomi mich auch schon. "Was für ein Unsinn. Wir werden für immer Freunde sein. Das verspreche ich dir." Sie löste sich wieder von mir. Tojo legte seine Hand auf die meine. "Wir müssen jetzt aber gehen." Lächelnd nickte ich. Das Tor wurde geöffnet. Als wir eintraten, sahen uns alle entgegen. Hitomi gesellte sich zu ihren Eltern, während Tojo und ich zu Königin Serenity hinüber gingen.  
Langsam verbeugten wir uns vor ihr und stellten uns an ihre Seite, als sie auch schon aufstand. "Liebe Gäste. Wie sie wissen, hat dieses Fest einen besonderen Anlass. Und zwar konnte Prinzessin Nadeshiko, die von unseren Feinden entführt wurde, gerettet und unsere Feinde vernichtet werden." Die Gäste begannen Beifall zu klatschen, als Serenity auch schon das Zeichen zur Ruhe gab. "Außerdem hat Prinz Tojo noch etwas bekannt zu geben." Lächelnd setzte sie sich wieder auf den Thron neben ihren Ehemann, König Endymion, als Tojo auch schon meine Hand nahm und mit mir vortrat. Ich hatte ein seltsames Gefühl im Bauch. (Nein, ich meine nicht das Baby!) Dennoch versuchte ich mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. "Ich, Prinz Tojo, Prinz des Merkur, gebe hiermit meine Verlobung mit Prinzessin Nadeshiko, Prinzessin des Mars, bekannt!" Was? Hatte er gerade Verlobung gesagt.  
Die Gäste begannen zu klatschen, als Tojo meine Hand küsste. "Und? Ist meine Überraschung gelungen?" Ich nickte lachend. "Willst du tanzen, Tojo?" Tojo nickte und nahm meinen Arm. Langsam gingen wir auf die Tanzfläche und begannen zu tanzen. Dieser Abend würde einer der schönsten meines Lebens werden, dass wusste ich.  
(Hierzu sollte man "Only Time - Pan from Paradise" von der Cd "Mystera 8" hören. Traumhaft.... smile)  
  
Sieben Monate später.  
"Kenji." Ich winkte Kenji, der gerade am Fluss stand und ging zu ihm hinüber. Kenji bedeutete mir, mich zu setzen. Ich nickte lachend. "Aber nur, wenn du mir danach wieder aufhilfst!" "In Ordnung!" Kenji konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als ich versuchte mich hinzusetzen. "Lach nicht! Du weißt nicht, wie schwer es ist hochschwanger zu sein. Es ist, als würde man jeden Tag mindestens drei Kilo mit sich rumschleppen." Ich grinste ihn an. "Und wer weiß! Vielleicht ist es bei euch bald auch so weit." Kenji sah mich auf einmal ernst an. "Was ich dich fragen wollte..." "Ja?" Langsam holte er etwas aus seiner Hosentasche. Es war ein kleines, meerblaues Kästchen, mit Verzierungen bestickt. Vorsichtig öffnete er es. Darin befand sich ein kleiner, goldener Ring mit einem Aquamarin-Stein. "Glaubst du, er wird Hitomi gefallen?" "Aber natürlich. Er ist wunderschön." Plötzlich sah er betreten zu Boden. "Meinst du,....sie sagt ja, wenn ich sie frage,........ob sie mich heiraten will?" Ich musste lächeln. "Hast du schon mal gesehen, wie Hitomi sich verhält, wenn du in ihrer Nähe bist?" Verwirrt sah Kenji mich an. "Was meinst du?" "Hitomi strahlt über das ganze Gesicht, wenn sie dich sieht. Wenn du in ihrer Nähe bist,.....geht für sie die Sonne auf. Sie liebt dich,.....von ganzem Herzen. Glaub mir. Sie wird ja sagen und....." Plötzlich spürte ich so etwas wie einen Stich in meinem Bauch und zuckte zusammen. "Nadeshiko, was ist los?" Ich sah Kenji an. "Es......es ist nichts!...... Mir geht es nur nicht so gut!.....Ich glaube, ich lege mich etwas hin." Kenji nickte und half mir auf. Ich machte mich auf den Weg, doch da es mir auf einmal wieder gut ging, ging ich noch etwas durch den Palastgarten.  
Von weitem sah ich Kenji, der sich anscheinend direkt auf den Weg zu Hitomi gemacht hatte nach unserem Gespräch. Ich sah, wie er ihr den Ring zeigte und sie ihm um den Hals fiel. Ich begann zu lächeln. Es freute mich, dass Hitomi nun ihr Glück gefunden hatte. Plötzlich spürte ich wider Schmerzen. Diesmal waren sie stärker. Aber nach kurzer Zeit hörten sie wieder auf. Dennoch beschloss ich, mich nun wirklich etwas hinzulegen. Ich ging in mein Zimmer und legte mich hin, doch es hörte nicht auf. Je länger ich lag, desto schlimmer wurde es. Ich versuchte aufzustehen. Ich überlegte. Waren das vielleicht die Wehen? Hatten sie gerade eben angefangen? Ich spürte einen weiteren Stich. Dies waren ganz sicher die Wehen. Mir fiel es immer schwerer ruhig zu atmen. Die wehen kamen in immer kürzeren Abständen. Ich ging zur Tür. Ich musste zu Sailor Merkur. Vorsichtig ging ich zu Merkurs und Ryos Gemach und klopfte an, als Tojo auch schon öffnete. "Nadeshiko," Tojo, der bei seinen Eltern war, stützte mich, als mir auf einmal schwindelig wurde. "Es ist soweit!" Tojo sah zu seiner Mutter hinüber. "Wir müssen sie hinlegen." Merkur und Tojo brachten mich zum Bett und legten mich hin. Tojo wollte gehen, doch ich hielt ihn fest. "Bleib hier,...bitte!" Tojo nickte. Lächelnd nahm er meine Hand und küsste mich auf die Stirn. "Keine Angst. Ich lasse dich nicht allein." Merkur sah zu mir hinüber. "Es ist jetzt soweit. Die Fruchtblase ist bereits geplatzt und der Muttermund hat sich auch weit geöffnet." Die Schmerzen wurden immer stärker. Merkur sah mich noch einmal an. "Also, es geht los!...Du musst jetzt pressen, Nadeshiko!" Ich presste mit aller Kraft. Ich hatte das Gefühl, die Schmerzen nicht aushalten zu können, weshalb ich alles aus mir heraus schrie. Aber vor allem, schrie ich Tojo an. "Oh Gott.....Wie konntest du mir das antun........ich werde nie wieder ein Kind von dir bekommen!" Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich Tojo die Hand zerquetschte. Dann endlich war es soweit. Ein letztes mal pressen.  
Ich ließ mich erschöpft zurück sinken, während Merkur das Baby in eine Decke wickelte. Lächelnd legte sie es in meinen Arm und strich mir durchs Haar. "Ein gesunder, kleiner Junge!...Das hast du gut gemacht, Nadeshiko!" Dieser kleine Junge sah fast genauso aus wie Tojo. Der kleine öffnete die Augen und sah mich an. In dem Moment vergaß ich alle Schmerzen. Das einzige, was jetzt noch zählte, war dieses kleine Wesen. "Ist er nicht wunderbar, Tojo?" Tojo gab mir einen Kuss. "Er ist genauso schön wie du!" "Ich liebe dich, Tojo." "Ich liebe dich auch!....Für immer." Tojo streckte dem kleinen einen Finger hin, nach dem dieser sofort griff. "Wie sollen wir ihn nennen?" Tojo sah ihn einen Moment intensiv an. "Wie wäre es mit Shinja?" "Shinja?" Ich sah ihn mir an. Wie er seine kleinen Hände immer wieder ausstreckte. "Shinja ist ein schöner Name!" Vorsichtig strich ich Shinja über die Wange. "Also, mein kleiner Shinja!......Willkommen in der Welt!"  
  
ENDE  
  
Hach, ist das schön. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, auch wenn es an manchen Stellen ziemlich schnulzig war. Hier aber noch ein paar Infos zur Geschichte. Ich habe die Geburtstage von Chibiusa und Nadeshiko vertauscht, da ich es dumm fand, dass Chibiusa am selben Tag, wie ihre Mutter Geburtstag hat.  
Echte "Stargate"-fans werden außerdem bemerken, dass hier gewisse Ähnlichkeiten auftreten. Zum Beispiel sind die Namen Sethlin, Amrat und Lokar abgeleitet von Seth, Amun Ra und Sokar, drei ägyptischen Göttern. Außerdem benutzt Amrat ein Handmodul, um Nadeshiko zu entführen und der Name des Planeten Abydallon, wurde abgeleitet von Abydos, einer Stadt in Ägypten. Diese Geschichte strotzt also vor Hommages an Stargate. smile  
Hab´ euch alle lieb. Bi Liao, bis zur nächste Fanfic. Eure YaoJin. 


End file.
